The assault on G.C.P.D./Battle in the Iceberg Lounge
This is how The assault on G.C.P.D. and Battle in the Iceberg Lounge goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. then cut to Jimmy Olsen getting his camera working Jimmy Olsen: Hey Lois, I got it working! Lois Lane: Sure, Jimmy, just give me a minute here. Jimmy Olsen: International, award-winning reporter Miss Lois Lane, hot on the heels of a... uh... hot story. Lois Lane: Hello? No, I'm trying to contact Jim Gordon; Commissioner Gordon... Would you quit bugging me with your new camera, Jimmy? Go and film Clark instead. Jimmy Olsen: No can-do, Lois; Clark hasn't shown up for work yet. looks shocked Lois Lane: It's not like Clark to be late... Hello? Commissioner! Hi, Lois Lane here, Daily Planet. Care to comment on the recent breakout at Stryker‘s Island? Commissioner Gordon: Yes, Miss Lane, we are doing everything we can to-- How Joker brainwashed Thomas, Twilight, and the others? Well, it's a mystery. Yes, we are working to find out how he brainwashed them. arrives with cash and jewelry notices it Commissioner Gordon: Not in here, Harvey, put it in the vault. goes put the cash and jewelry in the vault and Nightwing appear Batgirl: Stop right there, you oversized pile of mud! hides behind Riddler Scarecrow: Batgirl! Nightwing! facepalms Batgirl: That evidence isn't going anywhere! Kegler: Batgirl, Nightwing! Batgirl: Guys?! Nightwing: What just happened? Zane: We were.... Stopping these villains from taking this evidence! The Riddler: Hey, riddle me this! What has ten lives, and three faces? Mac Grimborn: Don't tell me it's Two-Face and Catwoman. and Nightwing are knocked down by Catwoman and Two-Face gasps in horror facepalms Lloyd Garmadon: Catwoman? What are you and Two-Face doing here? Two-Face: We heard that some of our old stuff was brought. Thomas: Can we discuss this later? escape the Gotham City Police Department get inside Joker's truck laughs gives Joker his buzzer The Joker: Thanks! Riddler laughs facepalms looks confused Harley Quinn: That's all you wanted? The Joker: Well, I do feel underdressed without it. groans lands on Joker's truck Nightwing: Can I see your license, sir? The Joker: Ahhhh! Harley, the wipers! tries to use the wipers presses the wrong button flies in the air as she screams Harley Quinn: Puddiiiiiing!!! Rygog: Oh, fish. The Joker: Huh. I thought I fixed that. suddenly begin to crash to the Iceberg Lounge Starlight Glimmer: The Iceberg Lounge?! The Joker: Oh, fish. the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin's guests are coming in The Penguin: Come in. Welcome, welcome. Try the fish. Joker's truck crashes guests scream gets a jewel snatches it from him Catwoman: Keep your beak off, Penguin! The Penguin: Perhaps, my feline fellow, we should combine our efforts, hmm? Scarecrow builds his Scare-o-Plane Scarecrow: Make way for my Scare-o-Plane! Fett arrives and shoots down some G.C.P.D. officers enters Nightwing: Alright, everyone, show's over. Let's all just come along quietly and get on with our day, shall we? Queen Chrysalis: Not a chance, Bird-boy! defeats Nightwing makes a cage for Nightwing fills the cage with fruit Nightwing: What did you do? King Sombra: A nest before I go, bird-boy. Vypra: Nice. Very nice. Frax: Impressive. Divatox: Excellent. builds Penguin's cannon Jinxer: Penguin, your cannon is remarkable. Loki (PR LR): I guarantee it. Olympius: I, too, have a guarantee, Loki. Mac Grimborn: Meaning what? Fett arrives Olympius: I guarantee I can't wait to see this plan fail. Starlight Glimmer: Can we discuss it later? Triskull: She has a point. nods his head get to work aims for Scarecrow's Scare-o-Plane and shoots it down The Penguin: Jango Fett will be paid most handsomely for taking down the Batgirl! returns Batgirl: Down, but not out, Penguin. The Penguin: Batgirl?! Eh, of course, you realize this was all Catwoman's idea. She's the one working towards your downfall. Oh gosh, look at the time. Enjoy some nice spot of tea. Bye-bye. Batgirl: Mac and our heroes with them Mac?! Since when did you and the others get involved in Alter's "I'll rule the universe" schemes?! Mac Grimborn: I'm sorry, Barbara, but taking down an unbelievable hero syndicate means my biggest bounty yet. Batgirl: "Biggest bounty"? Mac Grimborn: Yeah, biggest bounty. Jango Fett: So like Cad Bane. Batgirl: Says who?! Jango Fett: Me. Jango, and Catwoman knock out Batgirl Mac Grimborn: Sorry, Batgirl. Nightwing: Batgirl! Jango Fett: Good job, Mac. Now to get paid. and Jango get paid by Penguin gets the jewel Catwoman: Hello, my pretty. Mac, and our heroes begin to leave as they encounter Owlman Owlman: Oh, hello, kitty. the jewel from Catwoman Hm, nice. I'll get a few bucks for this. Catwoman: Sure, take it. with Mac and our heroes and the other officers arrive Commissioner Gordon: the jewel from Owlman Owlman. Commissioner Gordon. G.C.P.D. Great work. Villains, eh? I guess they thought with the Justice League away, they could run riot. They weren't exactly counting on heroes like you. Owlman: Huh? Oh, yeah. Heroes. That's us. 100%. Not an ounce of evil in us. Commissioner Gordon: Get these criminals over to Arkham. get the criminals over to Arkham Commissioner Gordon: Perfect place for them. that Owlman's disappeared looks around and sees Owlman with a drink Owlman: Something wrong? Commissioner Gordon: Yeah, it's just that Batman usually leaves, or something. Owlman: Oh, alright. I'm leaving. leaves as Gordon looks confused Commissioner Gordon: Maybe that's how they do on Earth-3. Owlman: That was a cloakroom, not the exit. leaves the Lounge looks confused